Steal You Away
by SpySkater
Summary: Captain Hook has found a treasure worth taking, but he'll have to work hard to steal it. Written for Captain Wolf Week on Tumblr. Inspired by the song "Steal You Away" by Benjamin Francis Leftwich


No one saw it coming, but the more people thought about it, the more it made sense. Sure, he was a villain and she had pledged allegiance to the side of good, but it was an excellent match. Besides, if she had faith it would work out, what could anybody say to argue it? Except her grandmother.

It had begun on the docks. Henry had been returned from Neverland a couple weeks earlier. For now, Storybrooke was peaceful since the breaking of the curse. However, everybody waited with bated breath. Something was bound to happen that would send them all back into hero mode. Until that time, though, the town ran like a normal one… with fairy tale characters. School continued running. Businesses went back to normal. Families continued reuniting. Although their government was still a rather chaotic one.

Ruby had been taking her morning run. The sky was gray and there was a thin fog somewhat obscuring her view. It felt good against her warm skin and the sound of the waves lapping was soothing. Hook had seen her from the deck of his ship and leaned over the port side for a better look. In his time in Storybrooke, he hadn't noticed her. Then again, he had been sneaking around the best he could the first time he was there as well as focused on getting his revenge on the crocodile. This time, he just hadn't been off his ship since arriving.

"Well, I must admit, this is a lovely sight first thing in the morning!" he called down to her. Ruby slowed to a stop, looking up at him. She pulled an earbud from her ear, catching her breath.

"Killian, right?" she asked.

"Most people know me by my more threatening moniker, but yes. That's right. Killian Jones. And you?"

"People call me Ruby."

"Ruby. Like the priceless jewel. I've seen many rubies in my time, but none as beautiful as you, love."

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. She could see where this was going.

"You're not exactly my type," she stated, preparing to run again.

Hook's eyebrows furrowed together. That simply wouldn't do. Hook had never been turned down before. There was a tempting air about him. Piracy was already a seductress in itself, adding to the danger he exuded. Women liked that. They loved his daring attitude and bold behavior.

"Type?" he said, beginning to slowly come down the ramp that led to the dock. Ruby looked at him again.

"Yes. The type of man I like."

"And that is?"

"A man who is somewhat of a rebel, charming, handsome, adventurous, a small air of mystery," Ruby started. Hook nodded, not finding how this didn't describe him to a tee. "But, at the same time, he's sweet, compassionate, willing to do almost anything for me, not afraid of my grandmother. And he does the right thing without thought, no matter how difficult it may be."

By this point, Hook was standing directly in front of her. He looked at her, now seeing why he didn't completely fit the bill.

"Well, I do fit quite a bit of that, love. I think you can make an exception," Hook cajoled, bringing his hand up to caress her shoulder. Ruby moved away politely.

"I don't think so. The idea of letting a pirate steal my heart isn't all that appealing. Might want to get back on your ship. People might think you're up to something." And with that, Ruby turned and ran off again, leaving Hook rejected.

Hook watched her, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't one to not get his way with women. And there was something about Ruby that reminded him of Milah. It was odd. He was pretty sure it was the fire behind those blue eyes.

Besides, Hook had changed plenty of expectations of him before. He could change this one. He would steal away this Ruby and she would be the most precious treasure he'd ever taken.

So, the pirate began spending time in the heart of town. Ruby was shocked to find him seated at the diner the morning after her run. He started coming by every morning, always ordering coffee and pancakes (which he REALLY enjoyed). Granny kept a close eye on him, but after a while of no trouble, she stopped worrying so much. Then Hook began involving himself more in the community. When Gepetto needed help fixing up his shop, Hook was the first to volunteer. The pirate also gave Henry some advice on dealing with bullies and taught him a few swordplay moves when Charming was too busy. Ruby was not approving of the bully advice, but he'd tried. One day, he rented a room at the inn ("I've put the Jolly Rogers under renovation, love, and it's not suitable to stay in."). And with him coming around every day, Ruby began talking to the pirate and occasionally became distracted by his adventurous tales of piracy. Granny certainly didn't approve of her granddaughter's sudden intrigue, but it was Ruby. Ruby was a stubborn wolf.

Everyone had noticed Hook's involvement with the community, but all thought it was too soon to say he'd changed. There was a sparkle in his eye around Ruby, though; a need to please that they all recognized, but never thought they'd see in the pirate. She was stealing him away. What started initially as the desire for a fling with a beautiful woman became something much deeper and it grew every time she looked at him with innocent wonder as he told her stories of the sea. It reminded him of Milah. Being around her brought back that same feeling.

Then the crisis everyone had been anticipating hit and everyone was running around town, doing what they needed. This included the daring pirate. It was great to have more hands on deck, pun intended. There were more people to get things done towards fixing the crisis. When all was said and done, the stubborn wolf and the daring pirate were leaving their posts in the woods. Both were covered in scratches and dirt and their clothing had been ripped by branches.

"So, she-wolf," Hook started, finally sheathing his sword. Ruby didn't look at him, continuing the walk towards town.

"Yes, Killian," she replied, panting a bit.

"Since we managed to survive this mishap, I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me before the next chaos storm hits this town," Hook said. There was no hesitance in his voice. Ruby stopped and looked at him. Hook stopped as well. "What?"

The wolf stepped closer to him and observed his face for a moment.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Especially recently." She paused. "You changed, Killian. Why?"

Hook swallowed and glanced aside. He took a deep breath, returning his gaze to her.

"Because you also remind me of someone I knew. And I could use someone like that."

"You know I killed my last boyfriend, right?" Her tone was challenging, but her eyes said something else. Regret, sadness, hurt. She didn't want to open her heart and Hook knew that feeling. She was running from what she'd done.

"I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf," he retorted. "I've dealt with far worse."

"It'll be hard work to get me to fall back in love."

Hook chuckled.

"Now, now, love, slow down. We're only talking about dinner," the pirate teased. Ruby managed a small smile, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked him over. Hook mimicked her stance and also looked her over.

"Fine, dinner, it is," Ruby said. She began walking again. "Maybe I can get you to eat something other than pancakes."

"Good luck with that, love," he replied, following her.

So, the wolf managed to steal the pirate from his ship and he became her Killian. But the pirate also stole away the wolf's heart and he one day hoped to steal his precious jewel away to his ship.


End file.
